


Your Death Is My Victory

by Kakarot_x_Goku



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anger, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mates, Mortals, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Peace, Revenge, Sadness, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, death-of-cubs, erica-the-leader, josica, pissed-off-erica, war-with-mortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarot_x_Goku/pseuds/Kakarot_x_Goku
Summary: Imagine a world for many centuries the supernatural and mortals live in peace. Mortals and the supernatural breeding and creating offsprings stronger than them, putting them up for training to fight in wars to save their family and their land. For many years it was peaceful...until humans started to grow in fear of the supernatural. Wanting them out and taking their demon spawns away. Everything was destroyed. For many years the supernatural NEVER fought back as they learned to love and to protect even if they were hunted and killed and burned alive they refused to attack. Until their king and queen were killed. Now they strike back with their next in line Erica and Josh. Erica never believed in violence but instead talked while Josh is a hot head in for blood. What will come of the humans when they take down everything meant for the little werewolf including her mate





	Your Death Is My Victory

Erica: *storming through the woods. Her hair blew back by the wind as her eyes filled with seriousness*

Abby: *in the tree playing before sensing how thick the air is and looks down to see Erica and jumps down* hey what's wrong?

Erica: not sure...I know the humans are on the move but they have no reason to

Abby: on the attack?

Erica: that's what I'm thinking. I want everyone down in 30 minutes

Abby: yes sir *runs off*

Erica: *sighs, playfully shaking my head* you know I can hear you, Josh *looks behind her, her ears twitching*

Josh: *his eyes bring red as he comes out from behind the trees* for once can't you act like you don't

Erica: let me think, no *approaches you*

Josh: *scuffs, pulling her close* fine...so something about a meeting?

Erica; *hums, kissing him* humans on the run again

Josh: *smirks slightly* you're in a good mood

Erica: *gives a smug look* watch it puppy I bare the claws, after all *turns around and starts walking* now be serious, they could be on the attack

Josh: they have a death wish if they attack with you around

Erica: we can never be too careful Josh

Josh: you and your ways. You're too soft Erica

Erica: no, I just don't want any more deaths

*before Josh can respond Abby popped in*

Abby: they are waiting

Erica: good, thank you

Abby: *nods, walking away*

Erica: let's go

Josh: *sighs* yeah whatever

Erica; *rolls her eyes* you're pissing me off again *her eyes flash hazel as her teeth comes out long and sharp*

Josh: and you piss me off

Erica: whatever puppy

Josh: I'm not a puppy *mutters under his breath*

Erica: humans are on the run again! I need eyes in the sky and in the shadows NOW

Alissa: Erica here *hand a box*

Erica: *stares at it, her eyes flashing hazel as she lowly growls before grabbing it and opens it*

*people screamed and gasps as in the box is a dead cub*

Erica: this is war LET'S GO NOW

*shifters shifted into their forms, vampires speeding off and hissing/growling and the werewolves following close to the vampires. Mourning for the loss of the cub*

*on the other side of the woods lay an ambush. The humans wanted them to show up, to end them all*

???: here the come *one man said*

???: pissed off *a woman said*

*blue/hazel eyes shine brightly as blood red eyes surrounds her*

Erica: *comes out in her human form* it is one thing you humans go after us BUT ONE OF OUR CUBS? *she roared out as everyone else surrounds her in furry* you disgust me

???: GO BACK TO HELL DEMONS

???: ROT IN THE GROUND

Alissa: YOU ROT IN THE GROUND AS WE FEAST ON YOUR FLESH *a tempered young vampire walks ahead of Erica before she was literally flung back into the back*

Erica: STAY IN YOUR SECTION ALISSA we are not animals do not let them get to you *her words speak of venom, truth, anger, and wisdom before faces the humans*

*everyone froze at how pissed she is except Alissa who dust herself off. For many years there's always been bad blood between her and Erica*

Erica: I wish not to kill any of you YET you made this personal by bringing our offspring into this

*a black wolf hides in the forest. Something is VERY wrong yet he doesn't know what yet. He lowly growls as something sines in the sun and sprints down in his human form, shoving Erica away before gunshots were fired*

Erica: *stares in shock as tears start to stream* JOSH!! *gets up and runs over to him* oh my god baby?

Josh: *blood pouring out of his head and chest. He softly smiles as blood goes down the corner of his mouth* Er-ica

Erica: *holds him tightly, crying and sobbing into his hair* why? WHY DAMN IT WHY

Josh: *lays a bloody hand on her cheek as his eyes dull quickly* I...love yooou- *his hand goes limp at his side as lightning clashes*

Erica: *shaking and crying* no...

Abby: Erica?

Erica: *she starts growling lowly as she half shifts before standing up and faces the humans* ATTACK!! *her roared out with thunder screaming out her command. Everyone of the supernatural let out a mighty roar or scream goes on the attack*

*people screaming in pain, Limbs being torn and ripped off. Bones crushing, Guns ringing out as rain pours down on the battleground. Washing most of the blood away as the supernatural takes back their land. All crying out in victory and in the loss of a warrior and a cub of a new generation*

*for many years after the rise of the supernatural, Erica continues her life in the grief of her mate and as the leader. With her friends by her side and her eyes, nobody dares challenges them. Every battle, every attack, they won under the leadership of Erica, Abby, Alissa, and Britt. Though bad blood is still spilled, things are quickly peaceful as there are bigger things to worry about than pride or personal issues. For Erica, this is the revenge of her Josh*

_"Life or death, you are my everything. And I can never see myself without you"_

_"You will have to learn to live without me if I go down. They need you"_

_"And I need you"_

_"I'm always with you, even if you don't see me or hear me. I'm watching over you, waiting for the day you come back to me my queen"_

*the end*


End file.
